


Inadvertent Consequences

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Marriage - As Consequence Neither Intended of Winning Ritual Combat Against The Other, My Moral Compass Is "What Do I Need To Do To Protect You?", POV Loki (Marvel), POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Ritual Sex, Ritual Voyeurism, Self-Voyeurism, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Strange planets, strange rituals.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Inadvertent Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Big thanks to Glassesofjustice and twtd11 for beta work!

It was pretty cool to fight a bunch of weird alien dudes--well, Peter wasn't sure they were actually dudes, so he mentally used the term as a gender neutral one--on a crazy planet somewhere in actual space. It was even cooler that he didn't have to even step on a spaceship to get there because the only thing better than traveling through space was doing it on an Einstein-Rosen bridge--at least that's what he thought it was. 

Everything would have been way better if Mr. Stark was there. It would have even been cool to fight with Captain America instead of against him. But the other Avengers were all busy. Not that Peter was complaining. He was glad he finally got to do something. And he did great. At least, he thought he did. The bad guys were gone, and everything seemed pretty much normal...at least, maybe normal for this planet. 

Now, Peter had time to just chill out a little, check out the planet. And it was crazy...like, all pink and purple and weird crystal formations that were actually kinda squishy if you touched them. And the sky was this weird greenish yellow. There were these crazy hanging rings that sort of made music in the light wind. 

"Hey, Mr. Loki, check this out!" he called, catching one of the perfectly basketball-sized sponge bubbles that bounced around. Peter hadn't noticed them when they were fighting, but they were everywhere now. "Bet I can make this three pointer." He nodded to one of the hanging things. 

"I beg your pardon?"  
Pretty  
"You know...like basketball?" He tossed the "ball" through the ring, and it lit neon purple. "Whoa."

Loki rolled his eyes as he sauntered toward Peter. "Is that all that is involved in this pathetic Midgard game?"

"I mean, on its most basic level but, there's a certain amount of skill. Like, usually the pro players are super tall dudes, and they're really fast if they're not that tall. Well, they're all really fast. And they have crazy coordination, and I mean, these guys aren't enhanced or anything. Well, maybe some of them are metahumans and we just don't know it, but usually…"

Peter stopped, gaping as two of the ball things flew through an opposite ring when Loki flicked his wrist. That ring turned bright green, and all of a sudden, the air was still. The weird wind music completely stopped. The greenish yellow sky was suddenly full of these crazy orange and purple and blue whirling cloud things that were like fog but more...well, almost alive. And it didn't get dark or anything, but it was like day--or whatever passed for day here--turned into night.

Peter blinked. He was almost afraid to move. "Uh…"

Loki realized it too because Peter saw him tense, hands at the ready for weapons that weren't anywhere visible on his person. Instead of a giant boulder rolling toward them or some kind of monster coming out to eat them, Peter saw Thor, Nat, and the Duchess--at least Peter thought that was her title--hurry toward them. Actually, it looked like a lot of people were hurrying toward them. 

"Brother, what have you done?" Thor called, his voice filling the way too still air. 

"A ritual has been invoked!" This was from the guy--maybe a guy--that Peter thought of as the grasshopper. Because he was way tall and sort of insect-like with crazy backwards legs that he hop-strode on. He was pink, though, so that made the bug-like appearance somehow less menacing. From what Peter gathered, he was like some kind PR guy for the Duchess. 

"Oh, no...we were just, um, playing some basketball. Just...you know, trying to pass the time," Peter said, ending in a nervous laugh that died in the stillness as soon as it left his lips. 

"Loki?" Nat said, head cocked, as she glared at him. 

"Um, it wasn't him."

"The spiderling wished to play an earth game. I simply obliged." Loki put his weapon away and stepped forward, but as he walked toward Thor, he was stopped short by a barrier, invisible to the eye. It shimmered as it held him back. 

"Once the ritual has been invoked," the grasshopper said, "it must be completed."

"Surely we are not to be held to alien customs due to the games of a child," Loki said. He turned his eyes to the Duchess. "My liege, I appeal to your infinite wisdom and magnanimous nature…"

"Surely," Thor said, laughing lightly, "an exception can be made for whatever this ritual might be. The boy was ignorant of your customs, as are we all. After such a glorious victory, can we not dispense with tradition?"

Peter was hopeful. Thor and Loki had made a pretty good case of a lot of nice words, but the Duchess looked horrified--at least, that was what his senses told him. It was really hard to red her insectile face, which was bland purple and smaller than the grasshopper's. 

"The ritual must stand," she said, her voice weirdly musical. "We cannot break with thousands of years of tradition for any reason."

From the look on Nat's face, Peter could tell she was about to get a little undiplomatic. And that was scary. So, he quickly made his way to Loki's side. "Okay, so...what's the ritual anyway?"

The stillness was really getting to him. It was weird. And now there were about a million people gathered around. They'd appeared from places that Peter didn't even know were buildings--it was kinda impossible to know anyway because everything looked like some kind of natural, pastel crystal sponge plant. And maybe the ritual wasn't so bad. If they could just get it over with, then they could all go home and forget it ever happened. 

*****

Loki waited. He knew nothing of this planet's rituals, let alone why he'd been dragged into saving them from an outside threat. No, that wasn't quite true. He'd been dragged into this ridiculous crusade because he'd lost a bet to Natasha Romanov. Admittedly, it was impressive that she could tell--every time--which image of him was true or a projection. Had he known she possessed such inhuman talents, he wouldn't have made the wager in the first place. 

He'd already tested the forcefield with his magic. It would not yield, which suggested it was not magical in nature. A pity. That also suggested that the rite itself was somehow bound by the natural forces of the planet. The boy certainly had no idea what he was asking when he inquired as to the nature of the ritual. He looked hopeful that it might be something simple, benign. Loki knew even the most seemingly harmless of rituals could go awry. 

"Combat." The word rang from the Duchess, and suddenly the air was full of voices, and Loki had knives in hand before he'd even drawn another breath.

"Oh good." He grinned, feral. "That's certainly straightforward."

He could hear both Natasha and his brother screaming his name, but Loki let all of the sudden noise become a distant murmur in his ears as he swiftly turned on the boy. Of course, he hadn't waited for the terms. It hardly mattered whether it was first blood, or first down, or death. Loki would make quick work of the boy, not because the spiderling was unequal to the task of opposing him but rather because he was a sweet child who would not want to fight an ally suddenly. 

"Whoa, Mr. Loki," the boy said, scrambling back, "I'm sure we could…"

"Surely you're up for a good fight, Peter Parker." Loki jabbed one of the daggers forward for the boy to jump back at the last moment, activating the mask of his suit. Loki rolled his head, cracking his neck as he materialized his armor. There was a musical roar from the crowd, and he supposed he made quite the striking figure as he loomed over Peter. 

"Well, no...I mean, yes, but…" Before he could finish, Loki threw one of his blades. He was not surprised when Peter stopped it midair with one of his webs. While Peter's reflexes were quicker than an average human, his web fluid was finite. "Okay, wow. You really want to do this."

"Yes. Yes, I do."

Perhaps he had underestimated the Spiderling. The fight that followed was only just short of grueling. Poor Peter tried his best not to actually fight, to hit. He used his webs judiciously, as Loki had expected. After that, he did not pull his punches, which came as a surprise. But Loki was a god, and no suit designed by Tony Stark, no human--augmented as Peter might have been--could match his strength entirely. He touched the blood on his lip from a kick Peter had given him, and Loki grinned. 

"Shall we continue?" He said, using his magic to split his image, magnifying his voice. The boy looked particularly disconcerted for a moment, but then he looked dead at the true Loki. "Or will you yield?"

As he suspected, this gave Peter pause. He lowered his mask. "Okay. Yeah. I yield," Peter said, holding out his hands. "You win."

"Yes." Loki moved at speed until he held the boy from behind with a knife to his neck, "I do."

"That is enough, Brother!" Thor called.

Loki pulled Peter around so that they faced him, along with Natasha, the Duchess, and her vizzier. He could feel Peter's heartbeat, hear his shuddering breaths. It would be easy to slip the knife into his neck. One less human. One less Avenger. 

"Well," Lokl called, silencing the crowd, "is it my knife slick with his blood you want?" He pushed Peter to the ground and knelt, a knee of the boy's chest. 

"The ritual must be satisfied by combat to the death." This from the visier. But Loki caught the small nod from the Duchess and a quiet, murmuring rush from the crowd. Blood was such a boring way to satisfy something such as this. But the ancients, of any race it seemed, were not always so creative. 

He produced a longer blade, unveiling it slowly for the drama of it all. Loki let his helmet fall away. "It's nothing personal, Little Spider." Loki caressed Peter's cheek, and he felt hot tears there. The boy was afraid. It was palpable; it clouded his wide, brown eyes. Such deep eyes--and in them Loki saw Peter's youth, his quiet despair, his regrets and hopes. Even though he cried, Peter did not beg. He faced Loki with the foolish bravery of his youth. 

And as if Loki was standing outside of his own self, watching, he tossed the blade away. As he stood, his cape billowed around him. "No. I will not shed his blood to satisfy any of you."

"You would defile this place with your blasphemy?"

Loki suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "I would spare the life of an innocent."

"You cannot…" The vizier was silenced by his mistress, who stepped forward. 

"There is another way."

"There better be because there's no way I'm letting anyone kill that kid," Natasha said. 

Loki smirked. There was always another way. Sometimes one had to make it oneself, but many times, it was simply built into a system and forgotten by most. He held his hand to Peter and pulled him up to stand beside him. 

"Dude, you were totally going to kill me," Peter whispered.

"Of course I wasn't." Loki raised his voice, "What is this other way?"

"A union. Death or a new life. One from two."

"A union...a…" Thor's brow was furrowed, and Loki began to laugh. His laughter rang through the air, stilling every voice. 

"A marriage? Is that it?" He threw his head back in laughter. Perhaps he had underestimated the creativity of these people after all. "I am to marry the welp or kill him? My goodness, what a ritual this is."

"Whoa, wait…" Peter turned to Loki and put his hands out as if to stop everything. "I can't get married. I'm...I just started college. I'm not...oh my god, I can't even...this isn't happening…"

"Death for the boy or a sealed union, Loki of Asgard," the visier said. "The choice is yours, as the victor."

The squabbling that erupted between Thor and Natasha was incidental. Loki paid no mind to it. Marriage was hardly something he had considered for himself. He had had lovers of all kinds--some longer than others. But, to settle with or for someone, seemed absurd when there were so many possibilities. The Spiderling, though--Loki couldn't say he hadn't thought about bedding him. Thinking about bedding pretty, young boys was simply a pastime. But to wed him...

"Silence!" he called, ending whatever argument Natasha and Thor were making. "I choose to wed."

"Very well. Let the union be consummated." A musical roar rose from the crowd. It seemed that this method had not been chosen for quite some time. The air was electric with excitement. Or perhaps it was the prospect of seeing two aliens copulate that charged them. Loki was not averse to it. He'd performed under more difficult circumstances. But even from this distance he could see that Natasha was apoplectic.

Frankly, that made the prospect even more appetizing.

*****

There was a lot of arguing. Like...a lot. And Peter only half caught most of it because his ears were burning and his cheeks were burning. He pretty much wanted to sink into the ground and disappear because they were literally arguing over whether he and Loki were going to have sex in front of _everyone_ or not. 

Apparently to end the ritual, lifeblood or life seed--Peter shuddered at the metaphor--needed to be spilled. At this point, Peter was pretty sure he would rather just be dead. But no one was actually paying attention to him, and he couldn't figure out what to say anyway. This was why he should have just stuck to being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Because friendly neighborhood spider-men didn't end up married to trickster gods on weird planets and having to have sex in front of a billion pink and purple bug people. 

"Enough!" Thor roared. It was pretty impressive, actually. It made Peter forget the entire predicament for, like, a second and a half. "The rule is that the...deed must be witnessed."

"Yes," the grasshopper dude said, bobbing his head. Other grasshoppers nodded along with him, and Peter tried to swallow the giant lump in his throat.

"Not by whom or how many?"

Grasshopper looked nervous. He turned to confer with other official-looking grasshoppers who had shown up as his backup. Peter was pretty sure they were librarians or professors or something. He wondered if there were even books for libraries here. What did their language even look like written? It sounded kinda like music...like if crickets could actually make different sounds. But his mind was totally wandering from the predicament he was in.

"There are no specified rules on by whom or how many, no."

Thor nodded thoughtfully and stroked his beard. Then he pulled Loki and Peter into a huddle that totally would have been appropriate for sports or even battle strategy, but for this it was kinda ridiculous. 

"I will sacrifice my dignity to watch this desecration."

"Absolutely not!" Loki was indignant, and that was good because Peter was speechless with embarrassment. He didn't want to have sex in front of a billion strangers, but he _really_ didn't want to have sex in front of Thor. "Think, Brother. There is a witness who need not be present." Loki waited a beat before rolling his eyes. "Heindall can confirm the ritual."

"Uh...is that the guy with the glowy eyes...big sword...kinda creepy cool?" Peter asked, throat dry. "He can, like, see things through walls or something?" Which, of course he could. What else would those glowy eyes be for?

"Of course. Loki, you are a genius." Thor took Loki's face in his hands and smacked a kiss on his forehead. Then he turned to Peter. "Young Spider, Heimdall sees all. There is nothing hidden from him when he turns his eyes to it."

"Oh. Cool. Cool." Peter scuffed the toe of his boot in the ground. "Could we...fake my death or something?"

"We cannot afford to make enemies, Peter," Thor said gravely. "And we cannot afford to lose a warrior such as yourself. You have my word that my brother will be gentle with you."

Somehow that didn't make Peter feel better. Aunt May was going to _kill_ him. Mr. Stark was going to totally freak out and then kill him after Aunt May was done. And Loki had absolutely been ready to kill him. Peter had looked up into those eyes and seen pure, crazy bloodlust. It was terrifying; it...now that he remembered it, it was actually terrifyingly hot. Peter had no fucking clue how he had gotten there, and it scared the shit out of him. And now he was supposed to be _married_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Nat pulled him aside, while Thor went back to the grasshopper. She took him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. She looked...scary. Like, super scary and super pissed, and he was pretty sure she was going to kill him right there and then for fucking up so bad. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry Nat...I mean, Ms. Black Widow...I…"

"Peter, you don't have to do this. I will kill each and every one of them." She looked back at all the silent bug aliens watching them. "Thor and I will level this place…"

"But...Mr. Thor said we can't afford to make enemies…"

"Okay, fine, I will level this place, and Thor can just deal with it."

She was serious too. Peter knew right then and there that if he asked her to get him out of this, she would die trying. And that was really nice. It was beyond nice. It was insane. But he couldn't do that to her or to any of them. He made this mess, so he had to face it. 

"No, I...I can do this. I'll do this."

*****

It was unprecedented. And they certainly wanted it known how unprecedented it truly was, but Loki and Peter were left alone in a suite that approximated something either of them might have been used to. Loki had been adept at negotiating the Heimdall aspect of the deal, and he left Natasha, who was seething and very likely to kill him in his sleep, to Thor. The issue now was that Peter had locked himself in the washroom.

Loki let the boy have his time. Perhaps he was shy with his lovers. Perhaps on top of everything--the battle, the strangeness of this place compared to his meager home, the fight--was simply too much. Loki could not pretend to care what motivated Peter Parker to hide. He was troubled by his own decision. By all rights, gutting Peter then and there was the easiest choice. And yet, something inside of the Spiderling called to him. Loki wanted to pull it out, examine it. And he wanted to crush anything that held such a strong sway over him so quickly. 

The anger at that kind of intrusion built in Loki, and he began to pace. He stopped at the door to the washroom and pounded his fist against it once, unsatisfied with the spring in the material and lack of sound that it produced, he pounded on it a few more times. 

"The longer you hide, the longer we stay in this place, Spiderling."

There was no answer, and while Loki could have magicked the door off of its metaphorical hinges, he chose instead to walk through it, projecting himself into the room. The boy sat with his back against the bath, which was some outlet of a bubbling, warm spring. He had his elbows on his knees and his head hanging down. His pretty suit was nowhere to be seen. 

"Am I really so vile that you must hide?"

Peter flinched and instinctively tried to scramble backwards, but there was nowhere for him to go. Loki's first thought was to chuckle, but what he saw on Peter's face was fear. Fear was a delight, an aphrodisiac even, but Loki did not feel the euphoria of desire from it now. His libido shriveled with concern. 

"It's one night, Peter Parker. Is your precious Tony Stark not gentle enough with you? Is that why you fear this so?"

"You...you think Mr. Stark and I are...that we…" Peter's cheeks flamed, and it was really quite sweet to see. Loki could think of so many more pleasant ways to make the boy blush throughout the evening.

But this was a genuine surprise. Loki had seen the way Stark looked at the boy. More importantly, he saw how Peter hung on Stark's every word, his every look. That Stark had not taken what was so plainly there for him was quite the conundrum. He was not a man, Loki believed, given to denying himself what he wanted. Was it some greater moral code that kept him from defiling this boy's purity. It would be a pleasure to gloat over that when Loki next saw him. 

"Well, well. That's quite unexpected." Loki licked his lips. "I do not intend to spend the rest of my life on this pretty rock, Peter Parker. I will not wait for you to find your courage and take a bit of initiative."

Outside, Loki waved the door away, his magic making the biological material it was made of crumble. He stepped in, absorbing his projection before grabbing Peter by his shirt and hauling him up. "Do not make me take you by force, boy; it will only be unpleasant for one of us." 

Peter gripped Loki's wrist as Loki pulled him towards the bed. The boy was strong--enough so that Loki knew he wouldn't break easily. No matter Peter's strength, though because Loki was a god. And he tossed him to the bed and was on top of him, pinning him down. 

"I do not wish to hurt you. I spared your life because anything else would have been a pity, a waste. I can make this," he said, leaning down close, so his lips brushed Peter's, "quite pleasurable for the both of us."

"O-okay." Peter bit his lip.

Peter's breath hitched, and Loki lost no time in kissing him. Oh, and Loki was very hungry for this, but he took his time, kissing gently, letting the Spiderling relax under his touch. This instinct of care felt curious. But something told Loki that the gentler he was, the sweeter his reward would be. Indeed, Peter was melting under his lips. When the kiss broke, Loki slid off of Peter, staying close beside him.

"Is this what you want, Spiderling?" he asked, stroking Peter's cheek. 

A deep breath. Peter's eyes were wild with desire that it seemed he did not know how to contain. "I…"

Loki didn't wait. He kissed Peter again, this time more insistent, hungrier. It had been a long time since he'd had a pretty, young virgin. He remembered being this young, eager for experience, almost frightened by what his body wanted, needed. Perhaps in Peter's youth, his idealism, Loki saw himself as he could have been. 

"I will show you such delights," Loki murmured, kissing underneath Peter's ear. Even that little effort was met with a soft, desperate moan from Peter. After a pause, he stood, shucking off his clothing piece by piece, enjoying the way his little spider blushed at the sight of his body.

"Do you like what you see? Or…" Loki smiled as he transformed himself into his female form. "Is this more to your taste."

Peter's eyes went wide. "N-no, I mean, yes, but I...wow, how did you do that?"

“There’s so very much I can do.” He assumed his usual form, and with a sleight of hand, he disappeared Peter's clothing. There was, of course, an art to undressing one's lover, but such simple magic caused the boy so much surprise. It was delightful. "That's better."

Peter was too stunned to try to hide his erection, and Loki had to admit that he was _impressed_. "Goodness me. Even you have your secrets."

"I...could you...stop with the hand waving and…" Peter sat up and pulled a pillow over his lap. "It's um...disconcerting."

Loki laughed. "My apologies. Perhaps this will put you at ease, Little Spider." And with a little flourish, he transformed himself into Tony Stark. Loki looked down at his body, and cocked his head. "Mm. Perhaps I'll discover what you see in him. The shock, the flash of unbridled desire in Peter's eyes said more to Loki than the boy ever could. He sank to his knees in front of him, smirking, and gently, he pulled the pillow away. "Is this what your heart desires, Peter Parker?" he asked in Stark's voice. 

Speechless again, and this time Peter was frozen as well. Loki ran Stark's fingers up the boy's legs, feeling a slight tremble. He stopped when his mouth was so close to Peter's cock, that he could feel its warmth. Gently, he blew out a breath, as his flicked Tony's dark eyes upwards. Peter's cock twitched. But the boy put a hand on Stark's head. Loki was in a giving mood, but he was not feeling _that_ giving. 

"Don't!" Peter drew in a shaking breath. "Not...not as him."

Loki sighed as he became himself yet again. He was clearly going to have to teach the boy to have a sense of humor about these things. Countless lovers had gotten what they truly wanted with this particular use of Loki's magic. And, in turn, Loki had gotten a night or two of enjoyment before growing bored. Though, in the darkest corner of his heart, he was pleased that Peter had chosen him, no matter the reason. 

"Very well." Loki lay next to Peter and pulled him close, pressing his erection to the boy's backside. "I think I must be gentle with you, Spiderling."

"Loki, I…" Peter shifted, and Loki could feel his heart beating too fast. "I...uh, feel a little...overwhelmed here."

"Shh." It would have been easy to cast a spell, to whisper sweet words that would calm Peter, but Loki didn't. He ran his fingers down the boy's chest. "Relax." He circled his thumb over Peter's hip, kissed his neck, his shoulder. And when he closed his hand around Peter's cock, Loki was delighted by the way Peter whimpered. 

"There," he whispered, stroking idly, "isn't that better?"

Peter could only nod. It was a quiet moment, languid and warm. Loki let it stretch on, enjoying the tremulous balance between Peter's pleasure and apprehension. He flicked his eyes upward, knowing they were being watched, enjoying every moment of that as well. 

"Heimdall, I would see through your eyes," he whispered. It was a duty beneath the gatekeeper, but as Loki was his prince, it was a duty nonetheless. 

And then Loki was both inside of himself and outside of himself. He could feel the pleasure of his own cock, slick with magic, ease into Peter. He could see the widening of the Spiderlings eyes, the little _o_ of pleasure his lips formed. Loki stilled his hand on Peter's cock and stilled his own body. He let the boy breath, and then, he grinned as Peter began to squirm. 

_Do not be cruel_ , he heard Heimdall whisper in his mind. 

Loki was inclined to agree, if only because he desperately wanted to hear Peter's moans. He pulled back slowly and then began to thrust, quick and hard, and Peter cried out, moving into him, with him. Loki watched, grinning in his mind's eye as his body did its work. The pleasure of taking the Spiderling, _his_ Spiderling was enough to bring him to the edge, but he held himself until the boy tense and released, spilling his seed over Loki's hand, crying out. 

As soon as Loki reached his own climax, his eyes were his own again. It was done. The ritual was complete. Loki was content to lie there, sated for the moment. But he felt something, a spark of magic not his own. He sat up quickly, eyes darting around the room before he looked down at his hands. 

"What?" Peter asked breathlessly, sitting up beside him. "What's wrong? Did I…"

Loki held up his hand for silence, and he stood. "A soul bond." He turned to Peter, his eyes wild. "Can you feel it?"

"Um…"

This was inconvenient to say the least. Loki couldn't say that he didn't want to enjoy the Spiderling _exclusively_ for a while, but a soul bond was not casual magic. 

"I don't understand," Peter said. "I...I mean, that was...like, wow. It was pretty amazing, but…"

"Now imagine that you can never have that with anyone else, Little Spider. Imagine," he said, his rage growing as he continued, "never burying that impressive cock of yours deep into your precious Mister Stark, nor anyone else for that matter. That," he grabbed Peter's chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "is what they have done to us. Bonded forever, your soul with mine, by magic I do not yet understand. Magic I cannot break."

"Oh, shit…"

"Oh, shit indeed." Loki sat down on the bed again, this time to brood. 

"I know this one guy in New York, and he's a wizard, right...maybe...he could help."

Loki laughed at the idiocy of consulting the paltry wizard he had met on earth, but when he turned to Peter, he was taken by the sincerity in the boy's eyes

"Perhaps. But…" He pulled Peter into a kiss. "Until then, I shall make the most of you, Spiderling."


End file.
